The present invention relates to handbrushes for cleaning of prosthesis, in particular tooth prosthesis, with a bristle holder connected with a hand-gripping part.
The known handbrushes for cleaning of prostheses are formed predominantly as handle brushes. This is also true for brushes for cleaning of tooth prostheses, which are formed as tooth brushes and have a relatively small bristle surface. For tooth prostheses carriers which are predominantly old people a difficult handling of known tooth prosthesis brushes is disadvantageous. From a medical side, it is required that the brush for cleaning a prosthesis be designed hygienically.